Many types of portable stools or platforms are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 282,320; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 105,222; 402,709; 1,205,057; 1,240,119; 3,084,896; 3,376,069; 3,414,323; 4,266,748; 4,810,029; 4,934,638; 5,709,428; 6,125,769; 6,676,208; and 6,871,905. Several of the disclosed designs are more portable than others.
However, a need exists for a portable seat or platform which folds into a size such that the folded seat or platform may be carried in a pocket or fanny pack.
A need further exists for a portable foldable seat or platform which is comfortable to sit upon, as well as exhibiting such strength that it may support up to 400 lbs.
A need still further exists for a portable seat that includes a dimensionally-stable seat portion, which preferably swivels in use.
A need also exists for a portable seat that includes a back support.